The subject invention concerns equipment for use in surgery on patients, specifically a surgical sheet with accessories for use during operations, in particular combined with one or more retractors of the type xe2x80x9cEASY HOLDxe2x80x9d as described in detail in Norwegian patent application no. 973321, to which references are made, as well as a method of use of the equipment.
While preparing for, for instance abdomen surgery, it is comment to wash and sterilize the patient""s skin around the field of surgery, and to cover it with sheet having an opening allowing for access to said field, so that the surgery may be performed under practically totally sterile conditions.
In connection with, for instance abdomen surgery, so called retractors are used for pulling the edges of the incision, so that the field of surgery is kept accessory and clear.
It is the aim of subject invention to produce surgical equipment of said type, and to advise a method of use of the equipment.
The surgical sheet and accessories mentioned initially, are aimed for use during surgery, when part of a patient""s skin around the surgical field is covered by the sheet, and an assistance ring, attached to an adhesive patch under the sheet and device with a number of outwardly protruding nipples are connected to the above-mentioned retractors, by pushing the nipples through a row of holes around the opening in the sheet, and selected nipples are pushed through corresponding holes on the retractor""s shaft, so that the retractors, after having pulled the incision edges outward to the perspective degree, are fastened and keep the edges immovable in the selected position.
The surgical sheet with assistance ring and adhesive patch are made from non conducive, impact resistant, acid- and heat resistant, plastic material, having the following properties as described in the subsequent claim.